The Mocking Pin
by Typewriter10
Summary: "¿Quieres esto, 12?" mostró a Katniss el Sinsajo de oro que tenía en su bolsillo. Ella simplemente lo miró, pero él sabía que ella lo quería. "Bueno, si quieres este pin, tendrás que darme lo que quiero". •Traducción. Fic de Candiordo•


**Disclaimer: **la maravillosa historia de "Los juegos del hambre" no me pertenecen, por desgracia. Ni tampoco la historia en sí, no estoy haciendo más que una traducción del bonito fic de Candiordo. Ella es la dueña de todo lo que verán a continuación y espero disfruten. La historia en sí pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

**Presentación de la historia**: soy nueva en la página, no hace mucho que la conozco pero ya estoy encantada con ella. Esta historia, como dije con anterioridad, no me pertenece, es de la autora Candiordo (para visitar su perfil entren al mío, ahí está el link a su historia en inglés y a su perfil). Estoy muy agradecida por permitirme traducir esto, ya que la página en la sección de español está bastante pobre, y ni hablar de ésta pareja, de la cual estoy realmente enamorada. La historia es hermosa, tiene hasta hora unos catorce capítulos y aún no ha terminado, pero la autora actualiza con regularidad y yo también prometo hacerlo. Ustedes lean, y luego me cuentan.

**Nota de la Autora**: Me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de la historia, yo me encargaré de darle los comentarios a la autora, y de mi traducción también. Estoy interesada en saber sus opiniones, además de que seguir con este trabajo tan arduo como el de traducir sin tener a alguien que lo lea sería decepcionante. Ustedes me dicen, tampoco les tomará mucho tiempo, sólo unos segundos para decirme qué tal. Espero disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo, adiós.

* * *

**«The Mocking Pin»**

* * *

Las luces del Capitolio la cegaron a pesar de que estaban colocadas en la parte del hotel de lujo. El Capitolio parecía tan grande con sus enormes y luminosos edificios que se extendían alrededor, uno al lado del otro. El Distrito 12, completamente de otra parte, era minúsculo en comparación a esto. Absolutamente toda la población de la Seam podría incluso caber en esa habitación. Ella se dio cuenta de que esa suite era innecesariamente pero, claro, esto era el Capitolio y había un montón de cosas en exceso, y aún más cosas innecesarias.

Agarró el pin del Sinsajo y lo colocó contra su pecho. Este pequeño regalo es un recuerdo de su casa, de Prim, de Gale, el objeto que le recuerda que tiene que ganar para volver y poder estar con Prim, volver al Distrito 12, estar allí. Este objeto es el que le hace recordar que tiene que ser la vencedora.

Katniss se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en el sofá forrado de piel.

—¡Esto es tan emocionante! Así que... ¿Qué te parece, Katniss? ¿Verdad que el Capitolio es muy hermoso? ¡Y mira todas las decoraciones! Éstos fueron hechos para dar la bienvenida a los homenajes —gritó Effie con emoción, su energía no tenía signos de agoto a pesar de todo, a pesar del largo viaje en tren.

—Es una estupidez —murmuró Katniss, lo que hizo molestar a la mujer provocando que dejara de hablar con ella.

Claro, todo se hizo para "honrar" a los tributos. Pero sin encubrir el hecho de que 23 de ellos iban a morir, y todo para que el Capitolio tenga un poco de entretenimiento. No hay nada divertido sobre la muerte, y más aún si es violenta.

Todos ellos, los 24 que tomaron el tren, y sólo uno de ellos vuelve a casa. Los 23 que mueren en la arena dijeron sus últimas palabras a sus familiares justo antes de irse hacia Los Juegos del Hambre. Nadie de los 23 volverán vivos o muertos. 48 padres estarán observando atentamente los Juegos, rezando, llorando, gritando, llenos de esperanza por ver a sus hijos con vida. Pero, de nuevo, 46 de ellos llorarán. Cada año, los niños mueren, los padres lloran y el Capitolio se entretiene.

El hedor a alcohol que ya comenzaba a hacerse familia impregnó la habitación. Esto sólo puede significar una cosa: Haymitch.

El hombre de mediana edad que apenas podía sostenerse en pie mientras hacía lo posible para arrastrarse hasta la despensa, obviamente se estaba tambaleando con una botella de alguna sustancia alcohólica que parecía ya estar vacía, por lo que iba en busca de una nueva. Parecía tan concentrado en no tropezar que ni se dio cuenta de las dos mujeres que estaban en la misma habitación.

—Juro a que este zoquete ha bebido demasiado como para no darse cuenta de que aún huele a lo que bebe —Effie sacudió la cabeza, su lengua hizo un sonido parecido a _clic_ con disgusto. Para sacar su vista a la patética escena, ella volvió hacia Katniss— ¡Katniss, mañana será un día muy, muy especial! Sus estilistas va a venir aquí para arreglarla, y por supuesto también a Peeta. Apuesta a que estás muy emocionada.

Katniss resopló. _Sí cómo no._

Effie estaba a punto de empezar a charlar otra vez cuando las luces parpadearon, seguido por un fuerte y muy raro zumbido. El sonido era como el de una abeja, una avispa o de un Tracker Jacker, pero más fuerte. Katniss levantó la vista hacia las luces del techo, los miró fijamente, estaban completamente apagados, se quedó así hasta que estoy volvieron a la normalidad. La suite estuvo bañada por unos momentos en completa oscuridad, pero en poco tiempo se encendieron iluminando a la habitación por completo.

La mujer del Capitolio suspiró de puro alivio, su mirada aún seguida pegada al techo

—Oh, eso nunca ha sucedido antes. Me pregunto por qué está pasando —comentó, mientras comenzaba a abanicarse como si estuviera en un estado total de pánico—. Oh, espero que no vaya a haber un corte de energía la próxima vez que suceda. ¡No puedo vivir sin electricidad!

Katniss ya estuvo en ese tipo de acontecimientos, en el Distrito. Pero no se trataba simplemente de la ida de luz eléctrica por unos segundos, más bien de un apagón, lo que provocaba encender unas cuantas velas ligeras a altas horas de la noche; velas que ella siempre tenía preparadas. En realidad, se sentía bien pensar que el Capitolio también pudiera quedarse sin luz por unas horas.

Katniss sonrió ante la idea.

Effie esperó hasta que todas las luces estuvieran completamente brillantes y cegadoras para poder chillar de emoción y luego volver a hablar.

—Ahora que esto ha terminado, ¿donde estábamos? ¡Oh! Sus cambios de imagen. Usted no se imagina al estilista que tenemos este año para usted.

Katniss miró atentamente a los ojos de Effie, mientras la mujer seguía ladrando y ladrando. Se levantó y pasó junto a ella.

—Voy a salir —dijo Katniss, sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

Cato hizo crujir el cuello varias veces antes de crujir los nudillos. Los músculos que sobresalían por todo el cuerpo, aunque sea halagador, dolían al hacer un entrenamiento que servían para mejor antes de Los Juegos del Hambre. Su mentor, Brutus, debía estar esperándolo para poder comenzar, odiaba aquello porque él podía entrenar solo, eso le molestaba aún más de lo que hizo durante el viaje en tren. Él decidió tomarse un poco más de tiempo en la terraza antes de irse con Brutus, quien seguramente le diría que estaba llegando tarde.

Sus palabras podrían sonar egocéntricas, pero podía asegurar a que nadie querría entrenar con él luego de ver lo que podía hacer. Ahora que había vuelto a su agenda de siempre, esa que exigía ir al gimnasio, practicar un poco de trabajo duro, practicar con las espadas, y hacer algo de daño a los maniquíes. Él frunció el puño con anticipación. No podía esperar a probar eso con otro tributo. Derramar sangre, romper cuellos, perforar carne, sí, esas eran todas sus especializadas.

Él va a ser el vencedor, y nada, o mejor dicho, _nadie_ en el infierno va a cambiar eso.

El conocido _ding_ del ascensor le sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, se encontró con una chica dentro del reducido espacio, ella estaba mirando algo que tenía en su mano. Cato esperó a que ella saliera, pero nunca lo hizo. Esto le enfureció porque la estúpida chica tonta no era consciente de dónde estaba, y se quedó allí, en su lugar. Si ella iba hacia abajo también, el no compartiría el ascensor voluntariamente.

Después de unos momentos, la muchacha dejó caer sus manos y lo miró.

—¿Abajo?

Cato soltó un gruñido. No tenía ni puta idea. _Bien._ Él entró en el ascensor, golpeando ligeramente su brazo contra el de ella para hacerle saber que estaba cabreado. Pero ella ni se dio cuenta de eso.

_Perra._

Apretó un botón y luego comenzaron a moverse. Miró a través de los espejos en las paredes, y vio que la chica era una morocha de piel aceitunada, tenía ojos grises, y era menuda y delgada.

_Una presa fácil para los juegos._

Ella era un tributo, claramente, y una muy mala. Por el vestido que supuso fue hecho con un material muy barato y el pelo desordenado, se podía decir que esa muchacha era una de las ratas de los Distritos más pobres. Ella era de uno de los Distritos que no consideraban algo honorable el ser un tributo . Este tipo de personas para él eran una broma. ¿Quién no querría ser un vencedor?

El ascensor se mueve suavemente y en silencio, bajando sin ninguna parada, tal como a él le gustaba. Pero cuando llegaron a la cuarta planta, todo tembló.

Cato perdió el equilibrio, y la chica fue empujado al suelo. Él fue capaz de aferrarse a las paredes para mantenerse quieto y evitar caer. Las luces del ascensor también estaban muriendo lentamente, dejando solamente un brillo de color naranja al que el pudo reconocer como una luz de emergencia.

Esperaron durante un tiempo, que parecieron minutos, antes de moverse.

La morocha se puso correctamente en una esquina, frente a la puerta. Y Cato se colocó en la otra esquina, con la intención de permanecer en su propio lado. _Genial, simplemente genial._ Ahora él estaba encerrado con una enana y no podría llegar a sus entrenamientos de pronto, como a él le hubiese gustado. Tendría que esperar a que ese apagón de mierda se arreglara, él no podía hacer nada.

Cinco minutos... Diez minutos... Quince... Veinte... Treinta... Treinta minutos pasaron en silencio. Él estaba contando.

Cato se sentía frustrado. Había estado malditamente sentado durante demasiado tiempo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a golpear a las puertas. Sus puños estaban muy acostumbrados a golpear superficies duras, aunque ese tipo de práctica no era el que entrenaba. Este era un juego de niños. Dio un golpe particularmente duro en la puerta con su mano derecha que provocó una hendidura, él sonrió ante ello.

—Vas a romper eso.

Él escuchó la voz detrás de su espalda. Se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? —él la agarró desde el cuello de su vestido y la levantó del suelo como a una muñeca de trapo.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, sus ojos no evitaron su mirada furiosa.

—Yo dije —su voz tranquila y al mismo tiempo firme— vas a romper la puerta.

Él la empujó con fuerza contra la pared.

—¿Y por qué es tu trabajo decírmelo?

Cato la miró a los ojos, que estaban igual de furiosos a los de él. Hasta que ella le golpeó con fuerza en la nariz.

—¡Perra! —él la bajó de su agarre.

Se pasó los dedos por su nariz para ver si encontraba alguna señal de sangre. Pero no había ninguna.

_Las reglas que se supone no permiten que nos ataquemos los unos a los otros antes de los Juegos pueden irse a la mierda._

Su puño se preparó para golpearla, pero la voz autoritaria les llamó la atención.

—Recuperación del sistema en cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno.

El ascensor empezó a iluminarse, y la bombilla naranja se apagó inmediatamente. Y antes de que ambos lo supieran, la puerta se abrió en la planta baja

Rápidamente ella salió corriendo del ascensor. Cato quería perseguirla y enseñarle una buena lección. Pero, entonces, si él lo hacía no tendría ninguna oportunidad de divertirse con ella en los Juegos.

Oh, él ahora tiene planes _sólo para ella._ Él hizo crujir los nudillos de nuevo, preparándose para salir, pero antes de hacerlo algo le llamó la atención. Algo brillaba en el piso alfombrado.

Fue un pin dorado de un Sinsajo.


End file.
